The 54th Hunger Games
by Elfera
Summary: The Animorphs have been reaped. Along with Taylor, David, Ilene, and Lexie! Can the Animorphs survive with these people, or will they die trying?
1. District eleven

**Me:I love this idea! :{D**

**Tobias:Nice to know.**

**Me:Oh hey Tobias.**

**Tobias:Hey.**

**Me:This is awkward...I thought I called in for Rue.**

**Tobias:You did. I was sent here to tell you she won't be avalable in til the next chapter.**

**Me:Oh.**

**Tobias:Yup.**

**Me:So umm, I don't own Hunger Games or Animorphs...**

**Tobias:Pay attention the next part is important.**

**Me:I DO OWN MY AWESOME IDEA THOUGH!**

**Tobias:Ummm...**

**Me:I ment my origanal work. You know the one about the fifteen kids fighting some evil blonde woman.**

**Tobias:Why blonde?**

**Me:Because a lot of evil people are black haired. Black haired people are cool though.**

**Tobias:Okay...**

**Me:On with my story! :{D**

**Tobias:Great.**

**Me:Hey. You're in this chapter! :{D**

**Tobias:Oh boy.**

**Me:Then again all of the Animorphs are here.**

I am told my mom is crazy. I guess that could be true. I don't see her that much. I'm pretty much raised by my alcolholic uncle, and my couldn't-care-less aunt. Not that long ago my mother won the 45th hunger games. She married my father they were happy. In till my father left. Which was when mom found out she was pregnaunt, so she got my uncle and aunt to come to her house in the victor's village. Then after awhile they realized she was crazy, and she never came out of her room. You know unless she needs to go to the bathroom. If I'm in the hall then I see her. She's always at the reapings though. Today she is wearing a bubblegum pink dress. With a white ribben around the waist. Her hair was down, and since she hasn't cut it in awhile it was pretty long. I was wearing something very simple. Black pants, and a black t. shirt. Yeah not that dressy, but I didn't really care. I headed downstairs to see my aunt, and uncle fighting. Oh boy this is awkward. They are always fighting. The only reason they live with each other is, because they like this house. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. Then I turned to see my mom. "Oh hi" I said she just nodded, and then said. "Let's go" I nodded, and we quietly left. They knew where we would be, and adults don't have to go.

Once we got to the reapings Mellissa came up. "Hey!" She said smiling at us. Mom nodded, and walked away. "Hey" I said shoving my hands in my pockets. "You look nice." She smiled at me, and then we lined up. She did look nice. Her pale skin, and blonde hair looked wonder ful with the full length blue dress that had some sparkles. Her father is the principal for the district eleven's school. "Hand" Mellissa gave the peacekeeper her hand, and they pricked her finger. Mellissa winced. "See you" she whispered as she walked away. I nodded, and handed the peacekeeper my hand. She pricked my finger, and it hurt! Like badly. They put my finger on the paper, and I walked to the fourteen year old boys. Georgina Laven did her speach, and the video, and then picked a girl's name. She unfolded the peice of paper, and then said. "Mellissa Chapman." Wait, what? I watched in horror as my friend walked up to the stage. I could see the fear in her eyes. "Now for the boys." Georgina said searching through the boy's orb. I like Mellissa didn't need to put my name is more, so my name was only in there three times. Then Georgina said in her stupid capital accent "Tobias Collen." Wait, what? I froze there as all eyes turned to me. This is just great.

**Me:Yay! District eleven's reapings are over!**

**Rachel:Can you do me next?**

**Me:Sure Rachel anything you say.**

**Rachel:Good**

**Me:You are quite intimitating in grizzly morph.**

**Rachel:Why thank you.**

**Marco:Can I be after Rachel?**

**Me:No.**

**Marco:Why?**

**Me:I don't know. I just wanted to say no. You are going to be after Rachel.**

**Marco:Yay!**

**Me:Oh gods. Marco put your shirt back on!**

**Marco:I'm too sexy for my shirt.**

**Me:OH GREAT ZEUS SAVE ME! (Zeus makes Marco's singer more horrible.) OH GREAT HERA SAVE ME! (Hera makes magic duct tape appear on Marco's face.) THANK YOU HERA!**

**Marco-Mfunweknoe**

**Me:LOL! Oh and for you who want to know**

**Mellissa's dress: **.com/imgres?q=prom+dresses&hl=en&rlz=1T4TSNP_enUS473US474&biw=1093&bih=453&tbm=isch&tbnid=wfx2buLbh9zTlM:&imgrefurl=.com/the-most-preferred-cuts-for-cheap-prom-dresses/&docid=xjGmU1PbyvT4TM&imgurl=.&w=487&h=672&ei=g0-UT7zbCYPe9ATFn4CaBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=559&vpy=74&dur=1852&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=105&ty=206&sig=117553362409051407696&page=2&tbnh=126&tbnw=91&start=22&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:22,i:194

**Loren's dress: **.com/imgres?q=prom+dresses&start=749&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1T4TSNP_enUS473US474&biw=1093&bih=453&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=eVtkSoHMoW08sM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=0-NPNf5q4gWBuM&itg=1&imgurl=.com/galleries/prom_night_&w=140&h=200&ei=YViUT6LKKIOK8QScqczvAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=893&vpy=2&dur=132&hovh=160&hovw=112&tx=121&ty=76&sig=117553362409051407696&page=31&tbnh=150&tbnw=101&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:749,i:171


	2. District one

**Me:Okay in my defence it looks longer on the docoment thing! Rachel Rachel Rachel!**

**Marco:Marco, Marco, Marco!**

**Rue:Shut up, shut up, shut up! Marco. (All gods and goddesses blast Marco.)**

**Me:They like you.**

**Rue:I know. They all cried when I died.**

**Me:Ares?**

**Rue:Oh yeah.**

**Me:LOL!**

**Ares:What of it?**

**Me:N, n, nothing oh great Ares!**

**Ares:Thought so.**

**Rue:Anyway Elfera what is it that you need to say?**

**Me:I no own Animorphs, or Hunger Games. I do own the other person though, so PARTY ON MARS! YEAH YEAH YEAH!**

**Rue:I don't know you.**

**Me:Oh, you know you love me.**

I chopped the head off of a dummy. Perfect. I smiled. I can still behead it even in this dress! It was a beautiful dress. It was long, and dark green. With a golden ribben on it. It went well with my blonde hair tied up in a braid. "Nice one Rachel." I turned to see my cousin Jake. He's anouther career, only he's more of the leader type. He looked nice in his tuxedo. Why he was wearing one I don't know. "I hear your vollentering." He said leaning against a piller covered with wonderful gems. I nodded "Well I can't get you killed, so I'm also vollentering." I turned to look at him in shock. "What?" I screamed dropping my sword. He just smiled. Oh how I wanted to wipe that . . . "Hey the reapings are going to start!" We turned to see my friend Presious. We looked at each other, and ran with Presious straight behind. After we got our fingers pricked, and Gennifer Tortilla did her speach, and stuff it was time for the reapings. She pulled a peice of paper out. "Garnet Pirrella." The girl who was twelve, and not a career walked forward. Her eyes shining with terrror. She stood on the stage. "Any vollenters?" I smiled then stepped forward. "I vollenter!" With that I rushed to the stage, and Garnet left smiling at me with a thankful smile. "What's your name dear?" Gennifer Tortilla asked. "Rachel Berenson." I said smiling my pearly whites. With that Gennifer Tortilla chose a boy. "Topaz Martain." With that a sixteen year old stepped from the group. Also not a career. He walked to the stage. "Any vollenters?" Gennifer Tortilla asked. "I vollenter!" It was Jake. He rushed forward, and Topaz walked away. "Shake hands." Gennifer said, and we did.

-_- -_- -_- Let's say goodbye today!-_- -_- -_-

I sat on the chase. My hand running over the design. Then the door opened. "Three minutes." Then Mom, Sara, and Jorden walked in. "Hey" I said smiling. "YOU IDIOT!" Jorden yelled nearly pulling her hair out. "Hey." I said getting angry. "I'm a career. I need to go." Jorden then said. "No you don't!" Then mother, and Sara hugged me. "Come home" mother whispered, and I nodded. Then after they left in came dad. I smiled at him. "Come home sweetheart." He said. I smiled, and nodded. "I will daddy." With that I ran up, and hugged him. Soon after he left Jake, and I were sent to the train.

**Me:Awwww isn't that sweet?**

**Rachel:I'm going in with my cousin?**

**Me:You read last chapter right?**

**Rachel:No let me check.**

**Rue:You know she's going to kill you right?**

**Me:No she's not.**

**Rue:Are you sure.**

**Me:Yup.**

**Rachel:TOBIAS IS GOING TO HAVE TO DIE FOR ME TO GO BACK TO MY FAMILY?**

**Me:Yeah, but who said you'll come back?**

**Rue:0.0**

**Rachel:O.O**

**Me:See you for Marco's chapter! I hope I'm not Sammy anymore. ;{D Oh! Anouther thing please, please, please make more tributes! Here is the list of terror! Just joking**

**Stone girl**

**electronics girl**

**fishing boy & girl**

**Transportation girl**

**Logging boy & girl**

**Texicals boy**

**Grain boy & girl**

**Livestock boy**

**mining boy & girl.**

**Rachel's dress: **.com/imgres?q=prom+dresses&hl=en&rlz=1T4TSNP_enUS473US474&biw=1093&bih=453&tbm=isch&tbnid=7rAKX3BpKyK-pM:&imgrefurl=.com/shop/dress_by_event/prom&docid=uTwFn5cIb8JFaM&imgurl=.com/_&w=180&h=300&ei=xk6UT-u6A4Gm8QTU9_X4Aw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=164&vpy=98&dur=4408&hovh=240&hovw=144&tx=98&ty=204&sig=117553362409051407696&page=1&tbnh=102&tbnw=63&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:137


	3. District five

**Me:CHAPTER THREE LOL!**

**Marco:With me!**

**Me:Not LOL. Hey maybe I'll kill Marco off! :{D**

**Marco:Seriously! Everyone else thinks that the chee's almost death isn't that bad!**

**Me:Chee have souls.**

**Marco:What?**

**Me:Chee have souls. TAKE THAT DROID! CHEE'S HAVE SOULS!**

**Marco:Why do you have ' when you don't need it.**

**Me:Oh stop going all Shane C on me.**

**Marco:Oh you know you love me.**

**Me:Oh I do not**

**Marco:Oh yes you do**

**Me:Oh I do not**

**Marco:Oh if I took your muffin would you kill me?**

**Me:Oh yes I would.**

**Marco:Oh just put the disclaimer.**

**Me:Oh fine. I don't own Animorphs or Hunger Games. Plus, because of that. It's not Marco's POV! :{P**

"E, lectricity! E, lectiricity!" I softly sang. While dancing in my long dress. It's top was purplish pinkish. Its bottum was white with the same purplish pinkish things. I spun around, and around. Laughing. I then decided to leave my house. I skipped down the street. Just then I ran into someone, and we both fell. Luckly the street wasn't dirty. I was about to appoligize when I saw who it was. That annoying short kid Marco. He smiled at me. "Hey Ilene." I furrowed my brow, and glared. "Watch where your going shorty." With that I stood, and brushed myself off. Then I skipped to the blood line. My auburn hair was down, as I stood in line. I gave the peacekeeper my finger, and he pricked it. I then went to stand in line with the other fifteen year olds. Just then the excort said "Welcome district 5!" Then she just rammbled on and on. Her name also is Alexa Braster. (LOL!) She then did her stupid speach, and played the video, and then she went to the girl's orb. "I'm soooo excited!" And then she pretty much threw her arm in. She winces, and then pulled a peice of paper out. Her hand was bleeding. Papercut! Then she said "Ilene Ray" wait what? I slowly walked forward. Confused. I stood in front of District 5 as confused as could be. Then Alexa Braster picked a boy. "Marco Rodriguiz" I smiled as Marco came up. Here is someone I can kill! From then on I will not be the sweet girl I am today. I will for now on out. In till my death. Be the sly girl from five. Who get's a kick out of sharp pointy objects. (even though I do like then even now) Also she lives poisoning people! Then I remembered last year's Hunger Games

_"Come on Power!" I cheered lightly as my brother had his eyes trained on the other tribute. He had to come home, he had to! He fell from the trees. About to attack the career when. ZING! A arrow in his neck! "No!" I screamed as my bother fell. The career turned to see my bother dead, and district 10. Just as the arrow peirced him. Then the 10 boy became victor._

I will kill this year's ten tribute. Either one, I'm not picky.

**Me:Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! :{D**

**Cassie:Oh great. **

**Me:LOL!**

**Rachel:I'll kill her first.**

**Me:Or will you?**

**Rachel, and Cassie:O.O**

**Ilene's Dress: **.com/imgres?q=prom+dresses&start=174&hl=en&rlz=1T4TSNP_enUS473US474&biw=1093&bih=453&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=7gc-aRoymNRTiM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=6oCDBtNYPtKFDM&imgurl=.&w=450&h=600&ei=YKqUT4OfC4Xs0gGRkIXnBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=90&vpy=79&dur=783&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=112&ty=212&sig=117553362409051407696&page=8&tbnh=129&tbnw=97&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:174,i:24

**Me:One more thing! I still need tributes! **


	4. District three

**Me:YIA SOO!**

**Ax:CINNAMON BUNZUH!**

**Me:I don't think it was a good idea to give Ax cinnamon buns in his human morph.**

**Ax:GLOBELES!**

**Me:Yes Ax M&Ms are good. HEY THOSE ARE MINE! GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BACK! BAD AX BAD!**

**Ax:Diiiiiisclaimer. Di di di claim claaaaim er her er.**

**Me:I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS, OR HUNGER GAMES, BUT I WILL OWN KILLING AX IF HE DOESN'T GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BACK!**

My name is Lexie Graphic. I have red hair usally tied up in a pony tail. I also have bright green eyes. I'm told their like emeralds. I like the fact that their green. I like the color green. In fact here I'll tell you what my dress lookes like. It's a green mermaid dress. You know tight on the upper half in till it goes out. It has wrinkles that actally make it look like a tail! It's a little too low for my likings, but oh well. It also has little sleeves. Like spagetii straps. I spun around the bottum half flairing out. I giggled when I stopped a little dizzy. Then when I remembered why I was wearing it. I stopped giggling. "Lexie" my mother called. I turned to see my mother with the high efficent curling iron. I sighed, and walked torwards her.

After five minutes of curling I finally stood up. "Yes the torture is over!" I shouted smiling.

"Now Lexie" mother scolded shaking her head. I just smiled at her, and looked at the time.

"Holy tracker jackets!" I shouted "We should get going!" I then ran as fast as I could out of there. When all the sudden.

"Lexie" I turned to see my mother looking at me fondly. Her emerald necklace in her hands. I walked over to her.

"Yeah?" I said confused.

"Turn around" she said, and I did as she said. Then I felt something cold on my neck. Not a freezing cold, but a nice cold. "Now face me." Mother said, and I did. Then I looked down, and saw the necklace around my neck.

"Mother!" I said looking at her in shock.

"Come Lexie." It was that moment when I realized that we were getting late. I ran as fast as I could to the reapings. Then once I got there I waited in line. Behind some boy I think. Once the person's finger was pricked he/she turned around. It was a he? She? It was a boy. Girls were skirts, or dresses. This person was wearing pants. I then got my finger pricked. Then I joined the other seventeen year olds. As Benny Vanny did the speach and the video. I was planning on what to do once I got home. I got into charactor once Benny said.

"Ladies first of course." He dug his hand around, and then . . . "Lexie Graphic." I froze. Did he call my name? By the look I was getting yeah, I was, so I calmly, and slowly walked forward. Into the aisle. Peacekeepers made sure I wouldn't run. I then stood infront of district three. Then "Now for the boys." Benny Vanny then dug his hand in the boy's orb. Then he pulled out a peice of paper. Then he said "Aximili Isthill" the boy who I was behind slowly made his way up, so there we were. Two kids being ripped from their homes to fight to the death. I could never kill anyone.

"Shake hands" Benny advised, and we did. I looked straight into the kid's eyes, and saw only one thing. Fear.

**Me:I love cliffhangers.**

**Lexie:Like K.A Applegate.**

**Me:Yeah.**

**Lexie:Now then. Why is there an unconsusous boy on the floor?**

**Me:*looks at watch* HOLY HERA! *Kicks the boy* AX GET UP! *Ax get's up.* DEMORPH YOU IDIOT.**

**Aximili demorphed and Lexie fainted.**


	5. District ten

**Me:I grew bored of reapings.**

**Cassie:Yes, yes you did.**

**Me:So here is the train.**

**Cassie:Yeah...**

**Me:I don't own Animorphs, or Hunger Games. I do own Bue though! :{D What is the name of the mentor dude?**

**Cassie:I doesn't say.**

**Me:Thanks anyway.**

**Cassie:Your welcome.**

I walked into the train. My dress swishing around my feet. I don't get why we have to dress up for the reapings. Though my dress was plain. It was yellow, and long. No sleeves at all. Anyway I stood in the dining car. I looked in shock at all the food on the tables! It was weird, amazing! I breathed in the scents. Wonderful. That's when I heard a throat being cleared. I turned to see the mentors. They were Bianca, and Horro. That's when I noticed my district partner. I've seen him around the district. He name is Bue. His family are ranchers who raise horses. "Okay" Bianca said "It's time to tell you kids the key to survival!" It was that moment the person who reaped us walked in. His name is Calvin Marlino. He smiled at us all. "Isn't this exciting?" He asked grinning. We all just looked at him with blank expressions. "I mean. You'll see the capital! The amazing capital!" I just turned to look out the window, as district ten rushed by. I was leaving my parents behind. I opened my hand which was in a fist. In my hand was my district item. A small china horse. I closed my hand covering my horse. I then turned to the excort, my district partner, and the mentors. I looked at Bue's face. I could see the fear in his eyes. Bue was older than me, and yet. He seemed more frightened then me. Why wasn't I frightened? I knew why. I was more worried about the killing. I couldn't, and wouldn't kill anyone. Even if it ment living. I guess that's my weakness. Someday my morals are going to kill me. I just know it. "Well" Bianca said. "I guess you should go get changed. Those outfits probably aren't that comfortable." Bue, and I nodded, and we went to our seperate rooms, and put some new clothes on. I stuck the china horse in my pocket, and then we went to the room. Bianca smiled at us. "Perfect" she said. "Now sit" we did as she said. Then she told us facts that are the key to our survival. Then I said what was on my mind. "I don't think I can kill." I said Horro then said. "You know. I thought that same thing Cass. Look at me now, and I only killed one person! Some people." Then he coughed "Careers" he coughed again. "Do all the killing, and you only kill one person! Or you could be like Bianca and kill whoever you meet." Bianca smiled at him. Then she looked over at us. "You know. I think I'll help Bue. No offence Cassie, but I think Horro is best for you." We all nodded, and then a cough. We all jumped, and looked over to see Calvin Marlino looking at us. "Shall we eat?" Horro, and Bianca smiled. "Yes" Bianca said. Then we ate. Bue had a shocked expression when he ate his first bite, but he didn't shove stuff in his face. I ate like a normal person. mostly because I wasn't that hungry. I just stared at the window as I ate. Pushing the food around while Calvin talked about how exciting these games will be, and how he so sure that one of us will win. I jsut rolled my eyes, and ate my supper.

**Me:And that is Bue.**

**Cassie:Nice to know.**

**Me:BY THE WAY IT'S ETHAN JAMIESON'S BIRTHDAY! EEEEK!**

**Cassie:For you who don't know. Ethan Jamieson plays the district four tribute from the Hunger Games movie.**

**Me:ELFERA IS OUT PEACE!**


	6. District eight

**Me:OH MY MUFFIN GODS IT'S CHAPTER FOUR! EEK!**

**Ilene:So what?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Ilene:What are we even talking about?**

**Me:I'm sooo bored, so I sort of made this person up. He's in the same district as someone we love/hate.**

**Ilene:Actally I think it's more hate.**

**Me:After this I'm going to look at prom dresses.**

**Ilene:You. Are. Thirteen!**

**Me:Yeah, but I need something for my tributes don't I?**

**Ilene:Your tribute is a boy.**

**Me:Yeah, but not many people make boys.**

**Ilene:I wonder who's reading this.**

**Me:Me too... So far only one person's reviewed.**

**Ilene:I'll help at the end of this chapter.**

**Me:Oh like if you like Hunger Games say something nice about this story?**

**Ilene:No.**

**Me:Oh...**

**Ilene:You should do it.**

**Me:I don't own Animorphs, or Hunger Games. If I did I would not be dealing with Bobby for he would be below my status.**

**Ilene:He's under everyone's status.**

**Me:Though he's close with Carlos.**

I looked at my outift. Hmm I look beautiful. Then again I'm always beautiful. I have the boys wrapped around my pinky finger. The bottum of my dress with pink, and blue. The top was no sleeves of course. It's purple with a bunch of beautiful gems. "Hey there" I turned, and smiled. It was my boyfriend Marcus. He took my two hands, and twirled me around. I laughed, and then I felt him kiss my cheek. "I love you" he whispered, and I whispered back "I love you too Marcie." Then we kissed. If only he knew what was undernieth this beautiful face.

I know what's under it. An phyicho insane girl. Marus dug his fingers in my hair. Then he said. "We have to go to the reapings. My sweet." I nodded, and we quietly walked to the reapings. After my finger was pricked I stood with all the other sixteen year olds. Everyone was talking about how they didn't want to get picked. To tell the truth, I wanted to. I wanted ever so much to watch the life bleed out of the neck of my kill.

It scared me, those thoughts. Those are the thoughts of careers. I then decided at that moment something. The excort then said "Ladies first." Oh great. I zoned out of the whole speach, and video! Hmm maybe that's not a bad thing. "Taylor Zexly." I smiled. My blue eyes a lite with excitment, as I walked forward. My dress sweeping my legs. The boys all stared at my perfect figure. I walked smiling as I stood in front of Panem. Then "Now for the boys" the excort. (She's new, and I didn't know her name.) She reached in, and then after pulling it out of course. "Marcus Lentli" my boyfriend, or exboyfriend. We're in the Hunger Games. Kill or be killed. He walked up, and looked at me in the face. "Shake hands" we did. On our way to our goodbyes he whispered. "We can still be a couple right?" I turned, and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Lentli, but now it's nice for Taylor to come out.

I sat on the beautiful couch. My hand rubbing it's fabric. "Three minutes." I looked up to see my mom, and father rush in. They're relationship is weird. You see my mom is a peacekeeper, and my dad is just a sweater maker. They met, and fell in love. This led to that. The capital let them wed. "Tays!" My mother said as I stood up. She hugged me. "Come back" she whispered. "I will mom." I said back. "I will I promuse." Then my father. Who by the way is obsessed with realisum said. "Don't make a promuse you can't keep." I looked at my father, and nodded as my mom realeased me. "I got a plan." I said even though the only plan I had wouldn't work if I didn't have something. Mom, and dad nodded. Mom went over, and put a hand on my cheek. "You're a smart girl Taylor. You can win."

**Me:And then she dies by running into Rachel's sword.**

**Ilene:That's not going to happen.**

**Me:No.**

**Ilene:Who'll kill her?**

**Me:I won't say!**

**Ilene:Oh yeah. No spoilers for you people.**

**Me:Yeah!**

**Ilene:Anyway. REVIEW THIS THING OR I'LL STAB YOU IN THE FACE WITH MY KNIVES! :)**

**Me:Don't you love the smiley face? I do.**

**Ilene:Hey this is longer!**

**Me:Yay!**

**Ilene:And here's your prize.**

**Me:OH MY GODS IT'S A MOUTIN OF MUFFINS!**

**Ilene:Actally it's only five muffins, and **

**Me:THE HAWKFISH FIGURINE! OH MY GODS ILENE YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Ilene:Does this mean I win?**

**Me:No. You can't win. I'm joking sure you can win. Don't you love this girl, and her knives? I mean it would hurt more than when I was stupid. You know I was...**

**Ilene:She was making holes in her pencial with her mockingjay pin, and it slipped, and stabbed her finger.**

**Me:I wiped the blood on my notebook.**

**Ilene:And the person who's cell book has a bleeding girl called that disgusting. **

**Me:I had to put the blood somewhere!**


	7. District Two, and Training

**This is David, and how he got in the Hunger Games I'm skipping the parade, becuase I'm just not that clever. Sorry. Anyway I've decided to do what I'm doing with Hidden Secrets. If you like The Chornicals of Narnia. check it out!**

**Theanimorpherz: One. Nice name, and now then. This chapter is the training during it: Rachel, and Tobias will talk, and when they seperate Tobias will say that. In a joking way. Ax is scared, because well... even if he's been through a lot. Everyone would be scared if their in the Hunger Games. **

**Mathew V. Dempsey: Hey look my dad's name! :{D and second. Well I'm not a rude person on purpose, so I'll let my favorite band tell you how I feel about that reivew. **** watch?v=Lpds3V90VbM**

**mystiqueiacreator1: I can put Ax in the Hunger Games, because I'm evil like that. Plus cute avitar. What's that other thing that's not an Andalite? **

**After this I'm going to put Loren's Hunger Games. That's where she met Tobias' dad. But he wasn't in the Hunger Games. That's also how Ax came here. Ax was very young. And well. You'll see it later. So yeah. I explained everything right? How it's a two part? Right? Okay good. That would be weird. I have to read what I've written also. Okay I'm done. Now I'll start.**

My name is David, and I am from District two. The best district. Don't beleive what the others think. Their districts are nothing. Even the Capital likes us better then them. Plus they hardly ever win! Well unless their from district one, and four. I vollenteers for the Hunger Games. So did some girl I've seen from the year ahead of me. Oh well.

(Yeah that was quick, but I don't give a muffin.)

Rachel's POV

"Ah ha!" I shouted beheading a dummy. Yet I didn't feel the same about it. Like it wasn't what I wanted anymore. Like I needed something more then the Hunger Games. I know it's weird, but still. I sighed, and threw the sword aside. Maybe I can find some allies. I walked around, and then I found a girl at the edible plants place. I joined her, and we talked.

"Hi" I said to her.

"Hi" she said back biting her lip in concentration.

"My name is Rachel, yours?"

"Cassie."

"I'm from District one."

"I'm from District ten." I smiled. Maybe I can be friends with her.

"You know" I said. "I don't really like the other careers. Exspecally that David guy. The only career I trust is my cousin Jake." Cassie looked at me strangly.

"Why are you telling me this stuff?"

"Well" I said. "I don't know. I feel like in anouther life we could have been friends." Cassie smiled.

"You have that feeling to?"

"Yep."

Jake's POV

"And so" Marco said. "I said to the peacekeeper. 'If you want to keep peace you probably should stop shooting people in the head!'"

"You actally said that to a peacekeeper?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. I got whipped because of that. Still have the scars, but it was so worth it." He grinned. "You know Jake. I like you. We could have been friends! You know if we weren't in a compitition that can kill us all."

"Who says we can't?" I asked. "I don't care about the capital." Marco smiled.

"Yep I like you." I grinned as I pulled the last knot for the snare.

Tobias' POV

I looked down at all the tributes. Hmm better stay away from that David guy. Plus district four. Defently Ilene. She's sort of creepy. Defently Taylor. She creeps me out more then the other people. I don't know why though. I sighed. I probably should try some of the survival places, but yet I didn't. I sighed yet again. Better find something I can use. I climbed down from the nets. I tried some weapon stations.

I then tried the knives. Hmm these were actally kind of fun. I threw them some more. Yep I like them. I was about to throw my tenth when all the sudden.

"Can I try? Try a. Try yah." I turned to see some guy who kind of looked like a girl.

"Sure" I said handing him one. He took it, and threw it. He missed the target, and hit the wall. He blushed. "Hmm" I said. "I don't think throwing knives is for you." I turned to him, and he nodded. "Maybe you should try something that doesn't involve aim." He nodded.

"Yes ye sah. Ye es."

"Do you always play with your words?" he nodded. I smiled. "It actally seems fun. Fu un. Hey it is." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Tobias."

"Aximili."

"Is it alright if I call you Ax?"

"Yesah."

Cassie's POV

I like Rachel. As a friend of course. She's like my oppisite, and I like it. "She seems lonely." Rachel said looking at anouther girl.

"Want to go join her?" I asked.

"Sure!" we walked over.

"Hi" Rachel said sticking out her hand. "I'm Rachel. District one."

"And I'm Cassie district ten." she smiled.

"I'm Melissa district eleven." she said smiling. We hung out with her, but we didn't really click.

"Nice meeting you Melissa." Rachel said.

"Nice meeting you to." Melissa said and then she walked away.

"Come on Cassie." Rachel said. "Let's meet my cousin."

Marco's POV

A cute blonde girl, and a black girl walked over to us.

"Hey Jake" the blonde said.

"Hey Rachel." Rachel looked at me.

"Who are you?" I smiled.

"I'm Marco the Magnificent." I said.

"I'm Cassie" said the black girl. I then saw Rachel was looking torwards the sword station. I followed her gaze to see she was looking at two boys.

"I think Rachel has a cru-ush!" I singsonged. Rachel whipped her head around, to glare at me.

"Shut. Up!" she said.

"Who?" Jake said.

"None of your business."

"Hey I'm your cousin, and since your father isn't here I have to watch you." Jake said. Rachel sighed, and then pointed at the two boys.

"We should let them join us."

"You we can be Mega Force Six!" I teased.

"Mega Force Six? Jake said, and he playfully pushed me over, and I fell to the ground."

"Owww" I moaned rubbing my shoulder.

Ax's POV

"I think you're getting the hang of this." Tobias said as I beheaded a dummy. I nodded.

"Hi!" four other people had walked over to us.

"Hey" Tobias said watching my sword movements.

"I'm Rachel" said one of the people. We talked for awhile, and then we agreed. We were to be allies.

**Next will be the interviews. I know it's getting fast, but I have a lot of ideas for the arena, and it's not the begining. :{( Oh anouther thing! I've decided that you can sponcer a person. While their in the arena you can give them things, but you must sponcer them now, and then in the next chapter, or it'll be too late. ADIO!**


	8. Training

**Theanimorpherz: You can sponcer hmmm I guess one, but you can give them help as long as their alive. If you want the Vissers to do that. You can write it yourself. I've read your stories, and their really good. Tobias thanks you for sponcering him.**

**Iris129: Marco thanks for your sponcership. **

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it, and don't worry. It will be continued.**

**Now then in other news of The Fiftyforth Hunger Games. You are now all my penguins. You can thank Iris129 for that. YOU WILL REVIEW MY PENGUINS! :{D**

**Oh anouther thing. I lied. It will be in this chapter, I forgot. Silly Elfera. Plus if you were wondering what Elfera is. It's my all time favorite pairing! :{D You'll know if you read my Percy Jackson, and Animorph crossovers. Read them please! They need some love!**

**The main reason I got this acount with actally Demimorphs... and... look at my stories. Wow. I have an active imagination. **

Rachel's POV

"And done." Cassie said after she finished a snare.

"Umm Cassie" Tobias said. "I think you messed up a little." Cassie sighed.

"Sorry. I can't make snares, and I can't think of killing any animals either!" Cassie moaned.

"It's alright." Jake said. "You know what plants are edible."

"But not what aren't!"

"It doesn't matter." I said. "We'll just not eat, what you don't know."

"She is right." Ax said. "Now then. We should go practice our combat skills."

"Yeah some of us, really need to work on that." Marco said looking at Tobias. He just glared.

"Wow" Marco said. "You have the glare of a hawk!" Tobias smiled.

"Thanks I've been working on that." I rolled my eyes.

"Dork" Tobias just grinned at me.

"Okay people" said one of the main trainer, person. "That's the end of training. Please follow me." With that she led us to a room. After that she started to talk again. "Will the district one male come with me. It's time for you to show the gamemakers what you know." Jake smiled at me, and stood.

"See you Rach."

Jake's POV

I walked to the room, and I looked at the gamemakers.

"Jake Berenson, District one." I said. I got some nods, and then I grabbed a sword, and I started to slash like a tiger at a dummy. I then tossed the sword aside, and I grabbed eight knives, and used them like claws to slash at anouther dummy. Soon they dismissed me, and there were at least six destroyed dummies.

Rachel's POV

"I wonder how Jake is." Cassie said staring at the door.

"He'll be fine. He was the best in our class." Marco laughed.

"I keep on forgetting you are a carrer!"

"District one female." a voice called. I smiled at the others.

"See you" with that I stood.

"Hey Rachel" Tobias said. I turned to him.

"Yeah?" and then in a capital acent he said,

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I walked to the room. "Rachel Berenson district one." I said, and they told me to start. I then grabbed a knife, and I slashed at a dummy, and then I grabbed the same dummy, and I did a special move I invented. I punch the dummy in the trachea.

David's PoV

I sneered at the little group. I can't wait to get my hands on them. Kill them one by one, slowly. I grinned evily.

"District Two male." a voice called. I got up. I walked to the room.

"David Pollimore district two." I said. I then grabbed a spear, and I started to spear stuff.

Ax's PoV

"District three male." I got up from the group, and I went to the place.

"Aximili Isthill" I said. "District three" I then grabbed a sword, and I walked up to a dummy. I then hit it with the side of the sword. If it was a real person, the dummy would have been knocked out. I then used a quick motion, and it was missing an arm.

Lexie's PoV

"District three female" I got up, and smiled at Melissa.

"See you"

"Good luck." I walked to the place.

"Lexie Graphic, district three." I then made a snare, and some other things that people don't really care about.

Marco's PoV

"District five, male." I stood from the group.

"See you later amigos." I grinned at them.

"Marco Rodriguiz, district five." I said, and then I started to attack a dummy. I've been told I fight like a gorilla. I guess it's true.

Ilene's PoV

"District five, female." I stood up, and I walked to the room.

"Ilene Ray, district five." I said, and then I did what I'm good at. I pretended to stuff some poison stuff into a dummy's mouth. I then hid, and other stuff.

Taylor's PoV

"District eight, female." I stood, and went to the room.

"Taylor Zexly, district eight." I said, and then I started to slowly kill a dummy.

Cassie's PoV

"District ten, female." I smiled at Tobias.

"See you" he nodded not really paying attention. Typical. I went to the room.

"Cassie ZuRick" I said. "District ten." I then did some stuff like figure out what's nice to eat, and other things.

Tobias' PoV

"District eleven, male." I sighed, and stood. I walked to the room.

"Tobias Collen, district eleven." I said, and then I started to climb. Then quicker then anything I left from the nets, and with a knife I stabbed a dummy.

Melissa's PoV

"District eleven, female." I stood, and went to the place.

"Melissa Chapman, district eleven." I then started to throw knives, and I pretty much missed.

**After some thinking, I've decided to make Melissa, and Lexie more important. Sorry those were so quick. I really don't know how to have them fight without the morphs, but don't worry. The grand finalle will be awesome! Oh and after some thinking President Snow won't be here, instead it will be President Trent. (You know what I mean.)**


	9. Let the Games Begin

**Here are the scores they got:**

**Jake: Seven**

**Rachel: Eight**

**David: Nine**

**Ax: Six**

**Lexie: Two**

**Marco: Five**

**Ilene: Four**

**Taylor: Nine**

**Cassie: Three**

**Tobias: Eight**

**Melissa: Two**

**Anouther thing I can't really do the whole interviewing thing, so I'm going to do backstage after, and if you want a question answered ask, and I'll put the answer in the auther's note. So yeah. I haven't read it in a long time, and to tell the truth. I like the movie better. Exspect for when they had Katniss sing Rue's song to Prim. IT'S RUE'S MUFFIN SONG! And when they didn't run for the lake, and wash their mouths out.**

**I know they have the forest thing, but come on. Tobias needs the trees! **

Tobias' PoV

Interviews. This is the part that I've always dreaded. I'm not one who likes being in the spotlight. In fact I rather stay out of it as much as possible. Plus it's really uncomfortable with that Taylor person staring at me like I'm a peice of meat.

"Hey Tobias" Rachel said smiling at me. "How are you?" I shrugged.

"Been better." I said truthfully.

"Worried about the interviews?" she asked.

"That, and she's" I pointed to Taylor. "Making me fell awkward." Rachel looked at her.

"Has she always stared at you, like she wants to kill you?" I nodded.

"Weird"

"Hey guys!" Marco said throwing his arms around us. "How are you lovebirds?"

"Shut up" Rachel said. "We have interviews. What are you going to do? Be super annoying?" Marco grinned.

"Oh Rachel, I'm going for the funny guy angle."

"Hey guys" Jake said. "We're going on, come on!"

"Swell" I muttered. "Why do we have to wear these stupid outfits?"

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

We rose from the ground to see the arena. A forest. I looked around at the arena. The cornocopia. The tributes. I stuck my hands into my jacket pockets. I bit my lip at the countdown. I know it will probably be a miricle if I live. I can hardly survive district eleven! Stupid evil peacekeepers.

I sighed waiting for the countdown to end. Why does the capital think this is entertaining? Watching twentyfour kids try to live? I bet they wouldn't think it was this entertaining if it was their kids!

The countdown is almost over. I caught that Taylor girl staring at me. I fidgeted under her glare.

1, 0! With that The Fiftyfourth Hunger Games began.

**It's short I know. Sue me.**

**Cinth: If we could sue you, you would have be sued days ago.**

**Me: Jeez someone isn't that happy.**

**Cinth: Gee I wonder why.**

**Me: I'm the reason you exsist!**


	10. The Bloodbath

**ME NO OWNY HUNGER GAMES OR ANIMORPHS OR ILENE BECAUSE THAT CHICK BELONGS TO IRIS 129! Oh yeah. Sammy lives! I should make some Animorph mute. I have a weird obsession with those dudes. Oh wait I already have...**

Children ran for the Cornocopia, hoping to get some supplies, but most died. With a slice of a sword there went a twelve year old. With a stab a fifteen year old. No wonder it was called a bloodbath.

But there were six kids who skipped the bloodbath, they just grabbed whatever was near and bolted into the forest.

The six kids were named Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Marco, and Ax.

Once out of the clearing they met together, breathing heavily.

"Sorry" Cassie said once she got her breath. "I couldn't grab anything."

"It's alright" Marco said. "Because I got SOCKS!" He held out the pair of socks he grabbed. "We're ready for this thing, because I got some socks! We're so going to win, because I have some..."

"Socks" Rachel added, glaring at the boy. "We got it, you have socks." She held out a bag. "I got this."

"I have an almost useless first aid kit." Tobias said looking down at the tiny bag he held.

"I've got this thing." Jake said looking down at a pair of glasses. "What are these?"

"Night vision goggles." Tobias said.

"Oh, cool."

"I have ave, wire rrrrrrrrr." Ax held out the wire, Marco's eyes widened. "Do not touch the actual wire rrrrrrrrrr. It will kill ill you ooh."

"Happy thoughts Axey. Happy thoughts. Come on guys, I remember a song I once heard from a peacekeeper." Marco grinned. "F is for friends who kill together. U is for you are dead! N is for no one is getting out alive. Out here in the Hunger Games!"

"That spells fun." Tobias said. "Which makes senes since a peacekeeper sang it. I've nearly been killed by peacekeepers before. And some kids, and by falling. And that weird inncident with a raccoon..."

"Tobias" Marco said with a gloomy expression. "The odds are not in your favor."

"Oh come on, you've never almost been killed before?"

"Well that peacekeeper noticed that I was eaves dropping, and whipped me."

"S is for swimming when there's a flood." Tobias sang softly.

"U is for you should hide." Cassie added.

"R is for running so you won't be killed." Jake sang as he stood up smiling.

"V is for vanquishing your enemies." Marco sang with a little tap dance thing.

"I is for I will help you when your hurt." Rachel added.

"V is for vanishing all of your fears." Ax added.

"E is for everyone will try to survive out here in the Hunger Games!" They all sang, loudly. They looked at each other before Marco said the word they all thought of.

"SHIT!"

"To the trees!" Tobias cried, and then pretty much flew up a tree. The others? They had a few issues, but luckily Ax managed to climb up with the careers burst into the clearing. Along with Taylor.

"I was so sure I heard singing." David said as he stupidly punched the tree Jake was in.

A few hours later

The anthum of The Capital played, and the pictures of the dead appeared in the sky. Both from six, seven, nine, the ten boy, and then both of twelve.

**You probably think I should die, and I'm strangely okay with that...**


End file.
